


The Lucky Ones

by mmmdraco



Series: Sharing Is Caring [4]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Daisy Chaining, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Genital Piercing, M/M, Multi, Size Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't take long to pull Waya's new boyfriend in on the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lucky Ones

Waya jogged up to Isumi by the front counter of the Ki-in. "So, my boyfriend is moving in."

"Yashiro-san?"

With a nod, Waya hooked his arm around Isumi's and pulled him away from the paperwork he'd been filling out. "Okay, so, I want to have a little dinner party thing to welcome him. You know, let him get to know some more people? He only really knows, like, me and Shindou and Touya Akira so he needs to be saved from himself. Can you and _Seiji_ come over on, say, Saturday night?"

Isumi shook his arm loose from Waya's grasp. "I'll ask. And don't call him Seiji. He's mine."

Sticking out his tongue, Waya took a step backward. "Fine. You can have your old man. I've got something warm and _big_ in my bed. Oh, I told you about the piercing, right?"

With a laugh, Isumi waved Waya off. "I'll call you tonight once I've talked to Seiji."

"You'd better!" Waya jogged off toward the door and Isumi went back to his paperwork. 

Saturday night had Ogata driving his red sports car to Waya's new apartment again with Isumi riding in the passenger seat and holding a slightly chilled bottle of champagne. "You've met Yashiro-san, haven't you?" Isumi said.

Ogata furrowed his brow slightly. "Probably. I'm sure I'll recognize him from some event or something."

"Just, don't tease Yoshitaka too much?"

The older man laughed. "He seems to like it when he gets teased, though. But, for you? I will hold off."

Isumi's face flushed. "Don't bring that stuff up either. I don't know how much he's told Yashiro-san."

"I can't imagine he hasn't told him every sordid detail. Waya is very open and honest about his sexual desires. You could learn a little from that, you know. To think it took you almost a year to tell me you thought you might like me to spank you!"

"I thought you liked that I was shy," Isumi said as he clutched the champagne bottle a little tighter between his hands.

Ogata reached over and trailed a finger down the back of Isumi's neck. "I do, but I also like spanking you until your ass is pink and you're begging me to stop."

Isumi smiled. "I like it, too."

They arrived at Waya's, and Ogata parked his car. "Does Waya know no one else who drives?" Ogata asked as he glanced around at the empty streets.

"Probably not. I only know a handful of people from Tokyo who drive." Isumi walked close to Ogata's side.

"They don't know what they're missing out on."

"Insurance bills, gasoline bills, property tax bills and repair bills? Yeah, who wouldn't want to miss those?" Isumi laughed and knocked on Waya's door when they reached it.

Ogata reached over and swatted Isumi's ass just as he knew Isumi liked it. Isumi groaned, closed his eyes and licked his lips and said hoarsely, "I really hope you're planning to fuck me later."

So, of course, when he looked up, Yashiro was standing wide-eyed in the doorway. "Um, hello. I assume you're Waya's friends? I'm Yashiro Kiyoharu."

Clearing his throat, Ogata held out his hand and Yashiro shook it. "Hello. I don't believe we've met. I'm Ogata Seiji, though you probably recognize me already."

Isumi handed over the bottle of champagne. "We brought this for you. Um, we've met briefly before. I'm Isumi Shinichirou."

Yashiro bowed his head and held the door open for them to come inside. Slippers were found and changed into and Yashiro led them toward the kitchen where Waya was reheating some kind of takeout. "Oh, hey!"

"Where's everyone else?" Isumi said as he checked his watch.

Waya waved a hand through the air. "Everyone else was busy, but it's cool. You're my best friend and Ogata's with you, so you should probably get to know Yashiro better than everyone else to begin with because I trust your opinion the most."

Ogata snorted and Isumi frowned at him, but Waya raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Do you have an opinion, too?"

"Just that your getting to know people _better_ usually involves being naked. Although, if it's just the four of us, I suppose that could be arranged."

Yashiro coughed. "Look, I know you guys have had some fun together in the past, but we're here for dinner, aren't we?"

Waya came out of the kitchen and wrapped an arm around Yashiro's waist. "Oh, but you remember that fantasy you were telling me about? How often do you get a chance for _that_ to come true? If anyone is going to oblige you, they might."

"They've just met me," Yashiro murmured into Waya's hair.

"They've studied some of your kifu. That's like having known you for a month," Waya said solemnly. "So, do you want to try to convince them into trying a four way and making you the Lucky One?"

Ogata pulled Isumi toward him, "See?"

Isumi clutched at the cuff of Ogata's sleeve. "Look, I know you talked to me about being honest about all of this earlier. but what about you? You don't see this as us being unfaithful to each other, do you?"

"No. I see this as breaking up the monotony. I think we'd get bored with each other eventually if we always did the same old things and we obviously both like being a bit more adventurous. So, are we in?"

Isumi turned his head and eyed Yashiro up and down. "Well, just as long as I'm not on the receiving end of Yashiro-san's cock, I'm all for new things."

Ogata raised an eyebrow. "I should have figured with how satisfied Waya seemed."

Waya cleared his throat. "So, dinner first? Or work up an appetite first? Because, the food will hold."

Isumi slid off his polo shirt and dropped it on the floor. "Let's do this."

Ogata slipped off his jacket and grinned. "Well?"

"See?" Waya said as he pulled off his apron and slung it onto the kitchen floor and started to pull off his t-shirt. "Kiyoharo?"

Yashiro breathed deeply and grasped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off slowly. As he ran a hand through his hair to restore it to its previous condition, he cocked his head to one side. "Do we have enough lube for four?"

Waya laughed. "If we don't, we'll improvise. Remember the aloe vera gel?" With a nod, Yashiro hesitantly brought his hands to the button of his jeans and opened the fly and slid them down his hips. Waya licked his lips and said loudly, "Hey, Shin-chan, bring your wrist over here! I want to compare."

Isumi left his pants in a pool on the floor and padded over to where Waya was now crouched in front of Yashiro. Ogata followed behind as the only one who was already completely naked. With a look of reverence in his eyes, Waya grasped the waistband of Yashiro's underwear and pulled them down slowly and carefully. Yashiro's cock was revealed in all of its glory and Waya looked up to see Isumi's mouth drop open. Immediately, he kneeled down next to Waya and held his forearm up for comparison's sake. "You're right. He _is_ about the size of my wrist."

Ogata knelt next to Isumi. "If you want to taste it, go ahead. I like watching you try new things."

Isumi looked to Waya for approval and, at the other man's nod, leaned forward and laved upward from the base of Yashiro's thick cock to the head. Yashiro groaned and reached out to steady himself by grasping Waya's shoulder tightly. Wetting his lips with his tongue, Isumi opened his mouth as wide as he could and pulled his lips back just over his teeth and descended on Yashiro's cock. He got the first few centimeters in his mouth easily enough but already felt his lips being stretched obscenely. He pulled off with a laugh and looked at Waya, "You're a braver soul than most, aren't you?"

Waya reached in and lifted Yashiro's balls carefully and showed off the silver ring dangling there; even flicking it with his index finger which made Yashiro moan. "He's brave, too. But let's all go be brave where there's lube."

Ogata stood up first and held out his hands to held Isumi stand. Yashiro did the same for Waya. Waya pulled off his underwear and Ogata pulled down Isumi's and gave his ass another slap. Isumi's eyes fluttered shut briefly. "Hey, save that until I've got something to hold on to."

Yashiro chuckled softly. "You could maybe hold on to me."

Waya pressed himself up against Yashiro's side. "Ooo, I like the sound of that. You can fuck me and Isumi can fuck you and then Ogata can fuck Isumi while spanking him. That's really hot."

Ogata grabbed Isumi's ass and groaned. "That _is_ hot."

Once they were in Waya's room, Waya pulled out two bottles of lubricant. "Okay, Yashiro's going to need a little more prep than us, Shin-chan, because I never make him bottom." He tossed one of the bottles to his friend.

Isumi poured a generous amount onto the fingers of one of his hand and used the other to shove Yashiro up against the side of the bed. Yashiro leaned over and spread him legs wide and gasped at the first touch of Isumi's fingers. Isumi's fingers worked him open slowly and carefully at first, but Yashiro could tell exactly when Isumi started getting the same treatment because his fingers twitched inside of Yashiro and he groaned against Yashiro's hip again.

Ogata slipped down to his knees and took Isumi into his mouth as he continued to spread lubricant across his young lover's entrance. With Isumi buried in his throat, he lifted his hand and swatted Isumi's ass again. Isumi thrust into his mouth and Ogata spanked him again. Isumi leaned forward and shoved Yashiro around untilhe was on his back and moved his head down to lick at Yashiro's balls and tease at that little piercing. He flicked the ball on it with his tongue and then drew one of Yashiro's balls into his mouth carefully. Waya, who had been on the bed applying his own lube, got up onto his hands and knees and moved to straddle Yashiro's face. 

"I don't want to feel left out here, you know," Waya said as he pressed the head of his cock against Yashiro's lips. Yashiro took him in quickly and Waya leaned forward to help Isumi out on Yashiro's cock. Their lips met at the end of his cock and Waya kissed the precome from Isumi's lips and groaned as Yashiro sucked him in deeper. "Oh, sorry. I need him in me now." Waya pulled himself upward and looked around as the four of them disengaged briefly. "Is this going to work best if I'm on the bed and you all line up behind?"

Ogata stood up. "Maybe if you just lean against the wall? We'll get better traction that way."

Waya nodded and bent over at a right angle. "Kiyoharo, give it to me."

Yashiro walked over to Waya and rubbed the head of his cock against Waya's entrance briefly before pushing in quickly and steadily. Isumi shook his head. "I'm always so amazed by what you can take like it's nothing."

Waya groaned and steadied himself against the wall. "It's not that it's nothing, just that it's perfect. Any more and I couldn't do this. Any less and it wouldn't be enough."

Yashiro rolled his hips against Waya's backside. " _It_ is part of your boyfriend, you know."

"Yeah, and my boyfriend is pretty awesome and an even better go player than I am and now he need a cock in him. Shin-chan? Do the honors."

Isumi ran a hand down Yashiro's arm first. "This is okay, right?"

Yashiro nodded. "Yeah. I'm not terribly experienced at being a bottom and I've never found it that great before, but the way Yoshitaka talks about it, I want to try again. And since he trusts you, I feel like I can, too."

With a hitch in his breath, Isumi held his cock at the base and pressed it carefully against Yashiro's entrance and very, very slowly pushed inside. He was roughly half-sheathed when Ogata seemed to have gotten bored and started spanking him again. Isumi tried to keep his hips from thrusting forward as that wide palm striped his ass with color, but it didn't work. Ogata didn't stop until Isumi's hips were flush against Yashiro's ass.

Ogata was quick to align himself behind Isumi and push inside in a few solid thrusts. Isumi groaned as he felt strong hands pulling him backward onto Ogata's cock and out of Yashiro's ass, and then back to his starting position. 

It seemed to take forever to find a rhythm that worked for all of them, but when they did, it was magic. Waya was crushed against the wall with only his folded arms keeping him from hitting his head and he was loving it. Both Yashiro and Isumi were enjoying being in the middle and pistoning back and forth. Ogata led the pace and changed it at his will by adding another handprint to his lover's ass. 

Yashiro was the first to come. He pumped himself inside of Waya and leaned against his shoulder for a moment just enjoying the feel of Isumi continuing to press against his prostate with every thrust and then reached down with both hands to stroke Waya's cock and massage his balls. Waya pressed even harder against the wall and jerked backward when he came in a long spurt that splattered on the wall and dripped quickly down to the carpet.

Ogata came to his completion within Isumi and grabbed his hips with a certain ferocity that had Isumi crying out and pulling from Yashiro to come all over his back. 

Yashiro laughed as he moved to one side so he could lean against the wall next to Waya. "Well, pleased to make your acquaintance. Now, dinner? I am _so_ starving."

Waya frowned. "Let's clean up a little first? You're getting more come on the walls, you know. Although, Shin-chan, man... I would love to watch Ogata spank you full on sometime. I could only really hear it most of the time."

Ogata pulled Isumi down to sit on his lap on the edge of the bed. "Maybe after dinner? Let's let him recover a little first. He gives the most divine little moans only if he has the energy for it."

Isumi blushed faintly. "Maybe."


End file.
